Beautiful Disaster
by Alexis loves you4554
Summary: The names Aphrodite Lewis. Remember it, respect it, fear it. Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly, My best friends. But with one, something happens that no one expected, Love. Rated M for rape, abuse, and maybe sexual activity in later chapters.
1. Introductions

The name is Aphrodite Lewis. Remember it, respect it, fear it. I happen to be the only girl Newsie in all of New York. I travel between the two toughest buroughs in New York City. Brooklyn and Manhatten. Your probably wondering, why travel? Why not just stay in one or the other? My simple answer to that is, Friends. My two best friends. I'm almost possitive you have heard of them, who hasn't? Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly. The second and third toughest kids in New York. Wait don't you mean first and second toughest? No, I don't. Wow, now your confused. Well, let me enlighten you. I am the toughest Newsie in all of New York. What?! Your a girl! Is the common response. It just so happens that I am the best fighter known around these parts, and by parts I mean the East Coast. If i hit you with one punch, your knocked out cold. But, you see, I'm not just a fist fighter. I'm a knife fighter. Best in the business. Your wondering, where did you learn these viscious skills? Well, when i was about six years old, I had a friend, his name was Michael. He thought he was tough, real tough, and still does. He went around gloating that he could soak any scabber in the entire city. And one day i was walking with him to the bakery to get some lunch and someone decided to show him that he wasn't so tough. The man grabbed Michael by the back of his loose-fitting shirt and pulled him to the ground. Michael was yelling out in protest and saying 'I'm gonna soak ya, ya scabba!' The man just laughed at him and carried on tormenting the little spit fire. Then, it was the straw that broke the camels back- the man kicked Michael in the gut and shoved his face in the dirt. By then, i was seeing crimson. I jumped on the man and started beating him into the dirt where he belonged. I helped Michael up and i could tell he was embarressed that a girl came to his rescue,but I didn't mind. Later that day, I taught Michael how to fight properly, and now he is damn good. Thats why he is second best. Yeah, I taught Spot Conlon how to fight.


	2. Stupid Rain

I was walking down the dirty cobble stone roads on my way to the Manhatten Lodging House when the sky darkened and it started to rain. No, more like _pour._

"Its the middle of fuckin' summa ya bummas! Its not sposed ta rain!", I shouted angrily at the sky.

I muttered a few more curses under my breath and stomped to the lodging house. By the time I opened the door i was soaked from head to toe. My hair was dripping in my face and my loose clothes hung heavily on my small, girly body.

"Aww poor Affy, get stuck in da rain?", said Blink in mock support.

" Ya betta shut your mouth Blink or I'll come over dere and beat da day lights outta ya!", I retorted.

That made him shut up. I had every newsboy in the palm of my hand. When I say I will soak them, they know im dead serious.

"Whats all da shoutin about down heah?!", yelled Jack as he came down the stairs.

He took one look at me and burst out laughing like i was some kind of circus act.

"Aff, ya look like a wet dog!", he laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah Cowboy. Laugh it up.", I shot him a dagger-like glare.

Now he was laying on the floor trying to catch his breath and letting out a man-giggle every once in awhile. He got up and walked over to the table I was now sitting at and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Aff, I didn't mean ta hurt your feelins.", He said in an apologetic tone, "How was your day doll?"

"Fine, until it rained and I walked inside ta a buncha pricks.", I said menacingly.

He laughed at this, to my dismay.

"Well, get cleaned up and dryed off, theres a party at Medda's joint tonight, we're leaving in an hour."

"Is Brooklyn coming?", I asked.

"Sure is. Now go get ready.", he said as he was walking away.

I let out a deep sigh and walked up to my room. Yes, I have my own room. Kloppman thought I needed my privacy, being a women and all. Once I got up there, I dryed off and put on my spegetti strapped summer dress. It was cream colored with grey chantilly lace covering it. I let my hair fall free of the ponytail I had it in and it swayed to the middle of my back in thick, chocolate curls. For a final touch I applied dark, ebony black mascara to my lashes making them look even more vibrant. Then, bright red lipstick for a sexy finish. I exited my room and walked down the stairs to whistles and catcalls. As I walked past Race he had his mouth agape and wide eyes, staring at me.

"Race, close ya mouth, you will catch flies.", I put two fingers on his chin and lightly pushed upward, closing his mouth.

"Lets go boys! Times a wastin!", I said as i walked out the door followed by Jack and the others. It had stopped raining by now and it was a gloriously warm summer night. Just the way I like it.


	3. Medda's Joint

Medda's wasn't a far walk, just about a block or two. We chatted and laughed all the way there. When we got there, by the looks of it, Brooklyn was already there. Brooklyn boys are my favorite people in the whole wide world. They are tough as nails and could kill you if they wanted to, but they have great hearts. Brooklyn Newsies are all like my big brothers, esspecially Spot. I walked over to the group of Brooklinites and threw my hand up in the air.

"Its alright everybody! I'm here no need ta be alarmed! The party can _really_ start now!", I yelled so they could all here me.

There was an uproar of 'Yeahs!' and 'Affy!' Ahh, life is good.

"Wheres my favorite girl?", was heard from the middle of the mob.

Then out came a boy with swagger like no other.

"Spot!", I yelled and jumped into his waiting arms. He spinned me around as we laughed.

"Where ya been girl? Ya haven't been to Brooklyn in days!", he exclaimed.

"I know, I know. Selling has been rough.", I said in a sad tone.

"Nothing the great Aphrodite can't handle! Huh?", he said with a smirk.

"Damn straight.", I winked.

"Come on, lets get inside. The boys wanna catch up.", I hadn't even noticed they had left. I don't notice a lot of things when I'm with Spot.

I was sitting at a table with Spot, Jack, and some of the Brooklyn boys when I saw two unfamiliar boys walk in. One was obviously older and had curly hair and blue eyes. The other was probably near ten and had shaggy brown hair and little brown saucer eyes. 'Interesting' I thought.

The other Manhatten boys seemed to notice them. They got a few greeting from them. Then, the older one went back to a corner where Race was standing and started a conversation.

~~~~~~David's POV~~~~~~~

When I entered Irving Hall I noticed one thing and one thing only. A girl. Sitting between Spot and Jack. And I wasn't to good with girls. So I went to the far back corner where Racetrack stood.

"Heya Race.", I said.

"Oh heya Davey.", he responded.

"Uhh, Race, whos that girl over there?", I stuttered.

"Ahh, he has spotted her. 'That girl' is Aphrodite. Gorgeous aint she?", I nodded a yes.

He continued, "She is the only girl Newsie in all of New Yawk. She is best friends with Spot and Jack. Known 'em since childhood, she has."

"How come I have never seen her before?", I asked confused.

"Well, see, she travels between Brooklyn and Manhatten, never is in just one place.", Race said.

"She goes to Brooklyn?! How is she still alive?!", I asked a little bit scared.

Race laughed at this,"Affy is the best fighter on the East Coast. Better than Spot. She _taught_ Spot. She doesn't just use her fists either, she is a very, very dangerous knife fighter. You see, shes the prettiest thing in all New Yawk, hense the name Aphrodite, so people aren't that afraid of her if they don't know who she is. Thats an advantage."

"What does the name have to do with that?", I asked dumbfounded.

"Aphrodite was the greek goddess of love and beauty, my friend.", said Race as he clapped a hand over my shoulder and walked away.

I was left looking dazed and starstruck.

~~~~~~Back to Affy~~~~~~

It was almost my turn on stage so I got up headed to Medda's dressing room with her. The boys didn't know what was coming.


	4. She Is Simply Perfect

Medda came on stage in her bright pink dress with a winning smile.

"Now boys, I have a special treat for you. She is an amazing singer and a very gorgeous one at that! Please welcome Aphrodite to the stage!", she said spontaniously.

A chorus of 'whats?!' and 'Oh my gods!' flew through the crowd. I stepped on stage like I owned the place. I wasn't afraid of anything, esspecially my newsboys.

Catcalls and whistles erupted through the audience.

"Hello boys! I'll be singing two songs for you tonight and I hope you all like them! Here we go!", I said.

Everyone started cheering like I was some kind of celebrity. But the one boy I heard louder that all the rest was Spot. He made his way to the bottom of the stage and gave me an award winning smile. I looked into his eyes and I was instintly filled with confidence. I could get lost in those eyes, they were gorgeous, he was gor- WAIT! NO! I AM NOT FALLING FOR MY BEST FRIEND! I couldn't think of anything else to do at that very scary moment, so a started my song.

I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you 

At this time, I jumped off the stage and started walking around and singing to random boys that would pretend to faint or they would fan themselves.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny,irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place

According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you 

Then, I plopped right down into a laughing Spots lap and he kissed me on the cheek.

I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay

According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right

But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head

According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right 

When I finished the song I ran over to the table with Jack, Spot, Race, Blink, and Much at it and took a chair.

"That was amazing doll! Where did you learn to sing like that!", Jack practically screamed.

"Thanks Jackey-boy!", I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

Race then asked, "Do I get one of those?" Causing the table to laugh and roll there eyes.

"Good boys don't beg.", I said shaking a finger at him.

The table laughed and a few punched Race in the arm as I walked away to get ready for my next song. Suddenly, I was stopped by a hand around my arm.

"You were amazing Alexis.", said Spot.

"Well thank you Michael.", said with a wink, "But i really have to go get ready now."

I kissed him on the cheek and went back to the dressing room.

~~~~~~Spot's POV~~~~~~~~

After Affy left, I went to the very front of the crowd so i would get to see her the best. Yeah, selfish, I know. But, she is my best friend.

When she began her song, I swear I could have fainted.

There she was drifting down from the cieling on Medda's swing. She had a single spotlight on her and the rest of the room was dark. She looked angelic.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel 

'She is so beautiful' I thought to myself.

Yeah, Yeah, rub it in. I have had a crush on my best friends since we were thirteen years old. Pathetic right? Well, i would have told her by now, but I don't think she would ever feel the same way. I am nothing but a friend to her.

Little did Spot know that she was already falling for him.


	5. Bittersweet Kisses

When we left Medda's, it was only ten-thirty at night. So we went back to the lodging house to have some drinks and maybe play some poker. The Brooklyn boys went home because most of them were drunk as skunks. Yeah, they were big alcohol consumers. Spot came back to the Manhatten Lodging house with us, but he was the only Brooklinite. I was walking behind Spot with Mush when I got an idea...

I ran up as fast as I could and jumped on Spot's back. He let out an 'oof' sound and grabbed my legs that were around his waist.

"Are you tryin ta kill me girl?!", he said in a mock serious tone.

"Oh yeah, that was my plan all along, knock off my best friend the king so i could take Brooklyn", I responded teasing.

He was now giving me a piggy-back ride that I was thankful of because those heels were killing my feet!

"I always knew you were trouble.", he said just the same.

"But thats why you love me.", I smiled.

"Of course!", he said laughing.

Soon enough we all arrived at the Lodging house and grabbed a drink.

Jack inturrupted everyone saying, "How bout a game a truth or dare, huh?"

A chorus of 'whoops' went through the newsboys. I let out loud, obvious groan. That was the game of the Devil living with only boys.

"Come on Aff, its not that bad.", said Jack.

"Ughhh!! Fine! But this is the last time!", I yelled.

"Whooo!", everyone screamed.

And we made our way up to the bunk room.

We were sitting in a spacey circle on the bunkroom floor. I was glad that none of us have had more than one drink so this wouldn't get out of hand.

"Alright Jack," said Spot with a small smirk, "Why don't you start us off since you were ever so nice to suggest the game."

"Okay then, I will." Jack said, "Blink, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Blink immeadiatly.

"Okay, I dare you to go down the stairs naked singing and go give Kloppman a big ol' smooch right on the lips." Jack smirked. I started laughing. "Good one Jack."

"Okay, I'll do it." said Blink.

He striped off his clothes and ran down the stairs singing at the top of his lungs. We were laughing so hard that I felt like my gut was going to burst. I was lounged accross Spot's stomach and the feeling of him laughing only made me laugh harder. When we were composed, it was Blinks turn.

"Affy, Truth or dare my darlin?" Blink said.

"You know I always choose dare, Blink." I retorted.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Conlon, right on the lips." He said.

"WHAT?!" me and Spot yelled in unison.

"." contered Blink.

I sighed, 'Better just get it over with' I thought. I Plopped down right in his lap and kissed him so passionately it made me dizzy. I seperated from him and wiped the corners of his mouth with my thumb. Then I strutted- with some definate sway in my hips- over to the window and climbed out up to the roof. Leaving them all there with their mouths hanging open. Except one particular newsboy with lips covered in red lipstick and a wide smirk on his face.


	6. The Key and the Heart

I sat down on the roof that was still wet from the rain and let my legs dangle over the side. And all of a sudden, I started thinking of the worst thing to think about. I started thinking about the past.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

I was thirteen and I thought I was the queen of the world. Spot and I were walking down the mainstreet to the Brooklyn lodging house on my birthday, July 20th. The middle of the summer. We were talking about childish things and trying to trip eachother. Suddenly, Spot stopped me right in my tracks with his cane against my stomach.

He said,"Ya know, its your birthday Aff, and i gottcha sometin'."

"Oh really? And what would that be?", I said sweetly.

Then he handed me a box. About the size a necklace should be kept in. When I opened the box I was in awe. There lay the most beautiful locket i had ever seen.

"Oh my god Spot! You didn't have to do this! It's beautiful!", I almost shrieked.

"Yeah well, Ya deserve it.", he said

Suddenly I got a marvolous idea.

"Spot! Follow me! Now!", I yelled and started running.

I went up to my room in the Brooklyn lodging house, and dug under my bed until I pulled out a jewelry box.

"Uhh, yeah, its a jewelry box Aff, great.", Spot said in a sarcastic tone.

"Its whats inside it ya dumbass." I retorted.

Then I pulled out a key and a chain from inside. And I put it around his neck.

"Your the key to Brooklyn, and im the heart." I said smiling and gave him a hug.

~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

I didn't notice until after I stopped thinking that I had been fingering the heart locket around my neck. It has been four years since we gave those to eachother, but we still wear them as if they were brand new.

I heard rocks crunching in the background, so I knew someone had joined me. I turned around but found no one. I got up and walked over to the dark shadows on the roof.

"Whos there?", I said in a completely calm tone.

Suddenly, I was knocked over the head with something hard and _very_ heavy. Everything went black.

"I think im gonna go an' check on Aff, she has been out there a real long time.", stated Jack.

Mumbles in agreement were heard all over the room. Jack walked up to the window, opened it, and climbed up to the roof. He saw no Aphrodite on the wet platform.

"Aff? Aff?" He yelled, "Come on girl this aint funny!"

Jack looked over to the chimney and saw a single piece of parchment stuck to it with chewing gum. He ran over and grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear Mr. Brooklyn,_

_Your boys have been causing a few problems for us Harlem Newsies. Selling in my territory and beating and antogonizing my newsies. But now, we have your pride and joy. In exchange for her, we want more territory to sell in. Im very sure you will take me up on this offer, because, what is a key without a heart?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Beast, Leader of Harlem_

Jack was left speachless. He had never been this scared in his entire life. He ran back down to the bunkroom where the boys were laughing and joking. Jack was dazed.

"Whats a matta Jackey-boy? You look like you just seen a ghost.", asked Race.

"Shes gone.", was all he could say.

"Oh its alright Jack, shes prolly just takin a lil walk.", stated Spot.

Jack shook his head and handed the note to Spot. Spot took it and began to read. His hands were shaking and he dropped the note to the ground.

"Shes been kidnapped.", he said to the boys, still staring at the note, "And its my fault."


	7. All Women Fear It

I awoke in a dark, musty room with only a single window- the only source of light. I could tell by the Lighting outside that it was about 2:00 in the morning. And that I was in Harlem. Great. I groaned and felt the back of my head which held a bloody, baseball sized knot. I mumbled a few incredible curses and moved to the window. Barred. Shit. You know, at this time normal people would probably thinking of a way to get out, but I guess im not normal. I was thinking of one thing and one thing only, Spot. I was wondering if he was on his way right now coming to break me free with Jack in trail. Because, im a fighter, not a problem solver. I heard a slight rustle outside the big, steel door. Someone very large, and I imagin very strong, stepped through the door.

"Ahh, good your awake!", he said in a mock sing-song voice.

"Yeah, im awake and hungry. You got any food in that hollowed out head a yours?" I said venomously.

He just laughed and said, "Darlin', prisoners don't get food."

"Okay, but let me warn you, I get pretty cranky when I have an empty belly." I said patting my stomach.

He grunted annoyed. The most guys I had ever taken down before was nine. This would be easy. I stood up and sauntered over to him, rolling up my sleeves. By the size of him, he wasn't going to be able to move very fast.

I said, "Listen here hun, if you let me out of here with no complications, you won't get hurt. And trust me, when I say hurt, I mean _hurt_.", I ended dangerously.

He snickered and took something out of his pocket. It was something coiled into a tight ball. Rope?

When he unrolled it I saw exactly what it was. Uh Oh. He flicked his wrist letting the whip snap against the ground. If I had my knives, I would be fine, but this was different. Shit. He laughed wickedly and whistled a high pitched, shrill sound. I counted as eleven men stepped into the room. Eleven is a lot more than nine. I let out a loud, drawled out groan.

"Come on boys, you afraid a lil ol' me?" I said in a sarcastic southern accent.

By the time they even had time to answer, I had knocked three to the ground unconscious. Three down, nine to go. Perfect. But, one had a whip. Ughh. I did a round kick and a swift uppercut, knocking two more to the ground. Seven. Before I had anytime to even make a nasty remark, the whip came crashing down on my hip. I let out a loud cry and fell to the ground. But I didn't shed a tear. I haven't cried since I was fifteen years old, and that was because Spot had gotten shot and could of died if it wasn't for Jack and I. No matter how big or bad the injury, I never cried. Now I was trying to get back up, but he shot down the whip in three more fatal slaps. And I fell limp to the ground. My back, sides and hip were now bleeding and I had a busted lip. Joy. They shakeled my hands to the cold stone wall with rusty chains. And then, they did the unthinkable. They striped me of my clothes and did the thing that all women fear. They raped me.


	8. This Is Going To Be Fun

~~~~~~~Spot's POV~~~~~~~~~

Its been a total of three days now since Aff has been taken. All of the buroughs are on Brooklyn and Manhattens side. We have tried to find them a total of thirty-six times. No luck. Its like they have vanished off the face of the earth. I wasn't just scared anymore, I was livid, nervous, angry, gloomy, you name it and I was feeling it. I was sitting on the bench in central park with my head in my hands when I heard someone clear their throat. I lifted my heavy, tired head to see Jack standing in front of me.

"Heya Spot, how ya holdin' up?" he questioned.

"Oh im fine Jackey-boy." I said with a fake smile, "Okay im not fine! Im horrible! Distraught! _Scared." _I blubbered.

And then, to my own suprise, I did something so rare, that I thought I had forgotten how, I cried. I layed by head down in my hands and I cried, and cried, and cried. Jack had put his arm around my shoulders in a comferting, friendly way. Then he spoke.

"We know where she is.", He said in a monotone voice.

"What?!"", I shot up.

"Mush and Blink beat one of Harlem's boys into tellin us.",He said in that same, boring voice. Jack had lost his cheerfulness. The little glimmer he always had in his big, brown eyes, was gone, as if it was never there at all.

"We gotta go! Now Jack! We gotta go!" I screamed.

"We gotta get all the buroughs together, and leave at night fall. We won't get caught by the bulls then." he said.

"Where is she?!" I screamed again.

He responded,"In the old warehouse, right outside of Staten Island."

"Lets go get the boys. Now.", I said a lttle more calmly.

This is going to be fun.


	9. Knight In Shining Armour

~~~~~~~Spot's POV~~~~~~~~

We had gathered the other buroughs and we were all waiting not-so-patiently in the Staten Island Lodging House. The warehouse was about a block or two over so we would leave to go soon.I was nervously pacing the bunkroom backand forth- Spot Conlon was never nervous. This was an exception. They had his best friend, and not to mention true love.

I stopped pacing and shouted so everyone could here me, "Okay boys, we are expecting about 50 newsboys, from small to large. All of you will beat the Harlem guys to aninch within their lives," I but my fingers up making a tiny gap, "We will take no mercy, they have our girl."

Cards, a Bronx Newsie spoke up,"What about Beast, Spot?"

I got an evil grin on my face, "Well Cards, you leave that to me."

I said that in a voice so cold I swear I felt everyone in the room shiver as if put on ice.

"Alright boys, lets get our girl back." I yelled.

"Yeah!" echoed through the room.

Jack and I led the crowd through the dark alleys and dusty roads. As we were walking I could feel Jack staring at me from beside me.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Are you gonna do what I think you gonna do to Beast?" He asked.

I muttered, "Damn straight." And walked ahead.

"Good." I heard Jack whisper

~~~~~~~~~Aphrodite's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laying in a cold, wet corner when I heard _really loud_ shouting from outside. It sounded like about two-hundred-fifty newsboys preparing for battle. They had came, and they brought friends. I smiled to myself for the first time in three days. I slowly and painfully got up and looked out the window. And what i saw made me laugh. Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly, my two best friends, leading a group of very rough looking newsboys, _my _newsboys. Im glad they had came today, because this is the only day since I have been here that I havent been whiped and raped numerous times. This was the only day since I have been here that I have felt fairly happy. I couldn't see Spot anymore. But what I did see, made me scream in excitement. All my boys beating the shit out of Harlem. I wish I could get out there, I want to have a turn with Beast. I want to end his life. And that is what I will do.

All of a sudden, my door crashed down and in walked my knight in shining armour.

"Ahh, well if it ain't Spot Conlon himself.", my voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Heya Aff, hows it rollin'?" he asked with a smirk.

I ran-as best I could at the moment- and jumped on his lean figure. He grabbed me around the waste and spun me in a full circle. This reminded me of the night at Medda's. So I did the thing I wanted to do most. I kissed him. And he kissed back. I felt the world stop and it was just us, exactly how I liked it.

I broke apart from his hungry lips and rested my forehead on his.

"Come on! We gotta get me outta here! Carry out your deed Mr. Charming!" I said teasingly, and ran out the door, I turned and said, " Im craving some wild Beast." I said with a wink. And we ran down the hall out to the cobble stone roads where only one Harlem Newsie was left standing, Beast. I felt shivers down my spine. The basterd. Two Brooklyn boys were holding his arms behind his back. I walked up to him and stood about six inches away.

"You and me Beast, right here, right now. I'll murder you, rip you to shreads, right here." I said in a dangerously low tone.

"Aff, you gotta let me do this! Your weak! You haven't eaten in days!" screamed Spot, that was now being held back by six of his boys.

"Spot, darling, am I ever _weak?_" I said in a sing-song voice. He shook his head no. "Then I'll do it."

Beast laughed, "You think you can beat me? Your a girl!"

The crowd of newsboys stuff like 'Oh shit.' and 'Now hes really gonna get it.'

I threw my head back and laughed a wicked, stomach churning laugh. I got closer to his face and said, "You raped and beat me. You let your boys rape and beat me. Therefore, if I'm fighting you, I'll be stronger than ever." I ended in a whisper. It was now taking nine boys to hold Spot back.

"Let Beast go." I said to the two holding him. And they did.

All the boys gathered in a circle around us. Beast began circling me like an animal stalking his prey. I just stood there facing Spot, like nothing bad was going to happen. Beast attacked me from the back- bad idea. I elbowed him in the gut and took in the wonderful sound of his ribs cracking. He fell to the ground in pain where I brought his face down on my knee -CRACK!- bye bye perfect nose. Then he did exactly what I had been waiting for, he tackled me to the ground around the waist. I blocked my face from the punches he was throwing with one arm as I got the knife out of my belt loop with the other. I threw him off of me and when he stood, I danced. My main strategy in a knife fight. I danced and sliced away at his skin, leaving definate scars. I threw him to the ground with an uppercut and sat on his stomach pining his wrists with my knees.

"I will never forget what you did to me," I said. "So Im goign to give you something you wont forget either." And upon his forehead, I carved a deep, painful 'A'. And with that, I knocked him out, got to my feet, and began walking to Manhatten.


	10. Serious Questions

The walk back to Manhatten was long and silent. Except for the occasional pat on the back or a congadulations from the newsboys. I was walking along side Spot and Jack when my stomach let out a loud, obvious grumble. It was getting dark now, around dinner time. Spot chuckled at my growl and I threw him my best dirty look, trying not to smile. Of course, it didnt work. I started to laugh uncontrollably, along with Spot. Jack and the other boys were staring at us like we were crazy. How could we laugh so hard, without even saying a word? I cleared my throat and put on a serious face addressing the newsboys behind me.

"What are you lookin' at?", I said in my best scary voice, but started laughing again when I saw the looks on their faces. Me and Spot were now rolling on the ground crying from laughter. GGGRRROOOWWWLLL!!! Whoa. Was that me?! I sat up and faced Spot.

"I think Patricia is hungry." I said to him patting my stomach.

"You named your stomach Patricia?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Good as name as any." I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Okay, lets go back to the lodging house and get cleaned up and I'll take ya somewhere nice." He responded with an obvious glimmer in his eye.

"Mmkay." I said running the rest of the way to the lodging house with Spot hot on my tail.

We arrived at Tony's Italian Cuisine a little after seven. Tony had known us since we were little tykes. That meant free food. Yum. We walked into Tony's to find him moping the floor.

"Heya Tony." We shouted in unison.

"Ahh! Michael! Alexis! How are we doing today?" He said in a thick italian accent.

"Pretty good now Tony. Pretty good." Spot said as we walked up to greet him.

"Good. Good. Miss Alexis getting more beautiful by the minute, aye?" he said patting my hand.

"I dont think so Tony." I said shaking my head, I grabbed a chair at the table by the window.

"Hey, Aff I gotta talk to Tony for a minute, be back in no time." Spot said as he jogged over to the kitchen Tony had disappeared in to.

~~~~~~~~~Spot's POV~~~~~~~~~~

"Tony," I said, "I was wondering how I'm supposed to ask her."

"Ahh, dear boy. Do what you feel is right." He said as he walked away.

Some help that was. Shit.

Wait! I got it! I ran in to the dining area and sat accross from Aff.

~~~~~~~~~Aff's POV~~~~~~~~~

Spot sat down accross from me and smiled a crooked smile at me. I returned it.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspicious.

"Ahh, nothin'." He said smiling, "Will you come out to the patio with me?"

"Uhh, sure." I shrugged.

"Good."

We walked out the door into the warm night air. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I turned and looked at Spot. He looked...Nervous? He was fidgeting with his can and kept readusting his hat.

"Something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Oh ahh, no." He continued, "Aff theres something I have been wanting to ask you for a long time."

"Yeah?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah and its kinda important."

"Um, okay. Shoot." I said leaning back on the patio railing.

" Okay Aff I have really liked you for a long time and I didnt know how you felt and i wasnt going to ask you and Im rambling." He said in one short breath. He was now breathing deeply, catching his breath. I giggled. Then shortly laughed. Then burst out laughing. He was staring at me like I belong in a crazy house.

"Whats so funny?!" He asked irritated.

I giggled once more and turned to him. "Your cute." I said giggling.

He smirked." There is a main point to this." he said, "Aff, will you be my girl?" He asked me seriously.

I went up to him and cupped his face in my hands. "How could I say no?" And I gently kissed him.


	11. Broken Hearts and Shed Tears

It had been three weeks since Spot had asked me to be his girl. Everything was simply amazing. We loved eachother. But one day, the day of Medda's annual get together for the Newsies, we had a fight. I cant even remember what it was about, it was over something stupid and petty. We didnt break up, it was just a fight. But we didnt go to Medda's together. I was performing tonight, one song. Brooklyn was coming, but not Spot and I actually _together._ I was walking with Jack and Mush and we approached the Brooklyn boys. But I noticed it wasnt all boys. There was Jazz, a local brothel whore, wonder who she came with. We have always had a mutual hate for eachother. When I had broken up with one man, she would steal him right from underneath my nose, just like that. She was not pretty. She had short red hair with a very freckled face and an upturned nose. She was unlikably skiiny with no bust or curves. I despised her.

I said hi to a few boys and made my was inside. I walked to Medda's dressing room and put on a short, low-cut blue dress. When I was finished fixing myself up, I walked on the stage and heard a series of hoots and holars. I winked at a few boys and ruffled the little kids' hair. Then, having now opening words, I sang.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

My singing had slowed and I was barely mumbling the words. Because the sight at the back of the room was astonishing. There was Spot, with Jazz sat firmly on his lap, making out. 

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this sta-

I had now stopped singing and everyone had their attention on Spot and Jazz.

My blood boiled. But most of all, I felt hurt. So I did something outragious. I grabbed my knife from the holster on my waist and I threw it so it stuck in the wall about an inch above Spot's head. They looked up gasping and Jazz jumped off his lap. Spot sat wide eyed. I jumped of the stage and walked over to Jazz, pure murder and hurt on my face.

"So, Jazz, How do I taste? Thats just like you," I said in a dangerous tone, "cleaning up my sloppy seconds." She didnt even have time to make a smart ass remark before I had decked her, leaving her out cold on the floor.

No one said anything as I furiously stomped out the door, wiping tears from my eyes. I heard a CRACK! and footsteps behind me-Jack.

"Doll?" He said as he stepped out the door. I sniffed. I was crying. For the first time in years, I was crying.

Jack walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my small body. I was sobbing into his shoulder and he was whispering comferting words to me. I heard the door slam open and someone running towards us. I looked up to see a black and blue Spot.

"Aff just letme explain!" he said.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said. And I spit on his face and walked to the lodging house with Jack's arm around my shoulders, still sobbing. 


	12. Show Me

Three days. No food. Two cups of water. Never out of my room. Non-stop crying. I can tell the boys are starting to get worried, because im no longer myself. My beautiful, curly, soft chococlate hair has turned into a matted, frizzy mess. My normally tan, vibrant skin has turned in to a ghostly white. And it seems even whiter with the dark, black circles under my eyes. Thats another thing, my bright hazel eyes have become blood red and unbelievably puffy. I havent been sleeping much either. Everyday, when hes done selling, Jack comes in my room- hes the only one that I let in, the others that have tried have earned themselves a pretty lil' shiner- and he wraps me in his strong arms and lets me cry and cry some more. Thats how we sleep also, Jack hasnt slept in his own bunk in three days. He doesnt like to leave me, he says. And i like it. I feel safe with Jack, like nothing else in the world can hurt me.

I here things about Spot too. When your room is right above the boys common room, things squeeze through the floor boards. The boys say that he has become a monster. Soaking every kid that even steps in front of him. And i guess he doesnt look very good either. Mush went to Brooklyn one day to talk to a close friend, came back saying that the dead can walk.

I woke up before all the other boys today. Jack was still sleeping like a baby next to me. I was tired of crying. I was tired of having to sleep with Jack. But most of all, i was tired of looking, and feeling, like shit. Today was the day. I got out of bed, careful not to destirb Jack. I made my way to the washroom and looked in the mirror. Bad idea. I almost screamed. I needed to get clean! I filled the bath tub up three quarters of the way. I stripped of my clothes and jumped in, sighing at the amazing feeling. I dunked my head under and scrubbed my hair clean. Then i probably scrubbed at least five layers of dirt off my body.

I heard someone step in to the room and turned to find Jack leaning against the door way. Most girls would find this uncomfortable. But Jack and Spot have probably memorized every aspect of my body by now. If you swim at the docks, you swim like the boys. Which doesnt mean you jump in with every inch of clothing on.

"Heya Jacky-Boy." I said politely, climbing out of the tub.

"Hey girl." He threw me a semi-clean towel and walked over to wear i was drying myself off.

"Are you okay doll?" He asked in a simpathetic voice.

I brushed out my hair and threw on my clothes, finally i answered "Actually Jack," I turned to him, " im peachy." I smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Im glad to hear that, sweets." He whispered.

"Me too." I said, more to myself than Jack.

I made my way down the creaky wooden stairs just as Kloppman was coming up to wake the boys. He tipped his hat and i gave him a bright smile. I went into the small kitchen and decided i would suprise the boys with a nice, big breakfast. I did this sometimes, but only when i was in the best of moods. I cooked eggs, sausege, and buttered some bread. I fresh squeezed some oranges, making juice.

Then, I heard about fifty pairs of feet on the stairs and loud shouting.

"Dear me, what is that simply lovely aroma?" Asked Racetrack.

I came out of the kitchen and whistled to get all of their attention. All the boys turned to me astonished, but oh-so-very-smiley. I smiled, "Breakfast is in the kitchen boys." I said sweetly.

They ran to the kitchen giving me tight hugs along the way. I threw my head back and laughed a magical, sing-song laugh, at the boys digging into the food. I was back. And i loved it. My boys.

"Wait!" I screamed in fake anger. They turned and looked at me like puppies that just got in trouble for chewing up the furniture. "Group hug!" I yelled smiling. They all jumped up laughing and tackled me to the ground. I screamed and started laughing with them. But i got the feeling someone was missing.

I stopped laughing and sat up, "Hey guys, wheres Boots?" I asked confused.

Mush answered, "Oh, he went to talk to Wormer in Brooklyn." Wormer was a little kid about Boots' age. My eyes went wide.

Me and Jack yelled at the same time, "You let him go to Brooklyn by himself?!"

"Uhh," Race answered, "We kinda forgot about that." He said looking down.

"Ughh!!!" I screamed "You fuckin' idiots!"

Just then, the door slamed open revealing a bloody, bruised Boots. All of the boys rushed over to him bombarding him with questions. Jack carried him to the couch and layed him down. I was frozen. I couldnt move. The shouts of the boys became distant hisses. I snapped out of it when Jack yelled for me to get the bandages, I obeyed. I came back into the room with a roll of bandages and a bucket of water. I sat beside Boots and asked him the most valuable question.

"Who did it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He croaked something that made me see red "Spot."

That was enough for me. I dashed out the door before anyone could stop me. I ran all the way to Brooklyn. I could here the boys at the docks, so I made my way there. And right about now, I glad I had brought my knives. I ran up to the crates where Spot Conlon sat with his hat over his eyes, and feet propped up. He was asleep! The nerve!

I reached my arm up and pushed, sending him flying to the ground with a satisfying thud and a spactacular "Oof!" He scrambled to his feet so fast you would have thought the boy was on fire.

"Aff?" He asked quietly. By now, all his boys had gathered around.

"You hurt Boots." I replied dangerously.

"Yeah, yeah I did. He was, " he put his hand to his chin in mock thought. "annoying me."

I lunged. Sending him to the ground in an instint. I began punching him so hard, that I thought I was going to kill him. He pushed me off with his legs, which sailed me into his boys, and I was thankful that they caught me. Spot, was stronger, but I was faster and more skilled. He charged me like a bull and grabbed me around the waist, we both fell to the ground. I hadnt noticed that by now, Jack had showed up and was watching us contently. Spot was on top of me trying to hit me, and missing. I dodged every one. The only blood that was on my face was from his nose and lip. I flipped us around so that I was on top. He was struggling to get up, which didnt work very well. But when I pulled my knife and held it to his throat, he was as still as a rock. Everyone went deathly quiet. All I could hear was our deep breathing.

I spoke dangerously low, almost a whisper, "You listen to me Conlon, you stay away from the Manhatten boys. Actually, if I even hear about you beatin' _your_ boys for no aparent reason, ill come after you." I ended in a whisper. I could tell every boy there- including Spot- was petrified. "I never go back on my word Spot, im not like you." I said mockingly. I jumped up and let him get up also. I started to walk away when I was grabbed around the wrist and pulled into the body of Spot Conlon. His face was less than an inch from mine when he said,

"I love you Alexis." And I knew that.

"Then show me." I whispered to him. And I walked down the docks with Jack in tow. And Brooklyn cleared the way.


	13. Hes Actually Loco

When Jack and i got back to the Manhatten Lodging House, I slamed open the door, scaring most of the boys out of their skins. I sat down on the beat up couch and started massaging my temples with my eyes closed. I could hear Jack talking to the boys. He was talking in a whisper, hoping I couldnt hear, he was wrong. But I didnt move from how I was sitting.

"What happened Jack?" Asked Racetrack.

"I dont think I have ever seen her that mad." Jack answered shaking his head.

"What did she do?!" Mush sounded worried.

"Well Mush, she beat the living shit out of him, then threatened him." He said in a little bit of a scared voice.

"How bad was it?" Race asked astonished.

"Uhh..." Jack said.

I got up from where I was sitting, and got in Race's face. When I was about an inch from it, I said menicingly, "Lets just say hes lucky he still alive." I ended in a hiss and went up the stairs to my room. Behind me I shut the door quietly and sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. I heard a gentle knock on my door and yelled, "Come in!" In walked Jack. He sat down beside me and I leaned against him. He put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

He sighed, "You know, you really scared Race out there."

"I know." I said, "I didnt mean to, really I didnt. Im just so stressed!" I yelled and got up and started pacing. I stopped in front of Jack with a hand on my head and tears pooring from my eyes. "I still love him." I said, almost ashamed.

Jack chuckled, "Doll, anyone with eyes could see that. Also, they could see that he loves you too."

"He told me that today." I whispered. "And you know what I said? I said 'Show me.' How in the world is he supposed to do that? And why didnt I just say it back?!" I cried. Jack cradled my shaking, and now sobbing, body. The last thing I remember him saying before I fell asleep was, "When trust is lost doll, it has to be earned back." And I fell asleep just like that.

In the morning I woke up laying accross Jack's very warm stomach. I could tell by the light coming in through the window, it was well past noon. Shit. We had missed selling. I gently shook Jack, earning a loud groan and a pillow in the face. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I held his nose shut, which sent him shooting up. And sent me to the ground laughing histerically.

"The look on your face!" I said between breaths.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled getting out of the bed. I followed him to the washroom where he began shaving. I leaned against the doorway comfortably. "Listen sweets, theres a party at Medda's tonight, you feeling up to it?"

I brushed my hair up into a high pony tail. "Always." I smiled.

"But, there is one thing. Brooklyn is coming. Medda invited them before we had a say." He said sadly.

I sighed, "Thats alright. I could care less. Its not like I even have to acknowledge that Spot is there. I dont have anything wrong with the other boys." I said applying mascara to my lashes and pulling on a low-cut cream dress. Jack smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

~~~~~~~~~At Medda's~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to Medda's was short and fun. I walked with Jack and Race, our arms linked. We were laughing and joking the whole way. I had changed since this morning. I wore a tight, slinky red dress with matching heels. My hair fell vibrantly down my back and I had applied dark mascara around my bright hazel eyes and red lip stick to my plump lips. The same lip stick that had made Spot Conlon go crazy. Jack said that I looked as beautiful as he had ever seen me. That earned him a kiss on the cheek, leaving red lip marks. That to this moment, he has not wiped away. The boys strode to Medda's front doors, with me in lead, Jack was discussing something with Mush. Race and Blink took it upon them to open the double doors for me. Revealing a montage of Brooklyn boys. I was greeted with open mouths and cat calls. The boys cleared a path for me and I walked through. Then, Loco-one of Brooklyns older boys- did something _completely_ crazy. He slapped my fuckin ass! And right when I was about to turn around and give that disgusting boy a peice of my mind I heard a CRACK! so loud it made me flinch. I turned around to see Loco with an obviously broken nose, and a livid Spot holding him against the wall by his shirt collar.

"You never, I mean _never_ touch her. Do you hear me?" That just about scared everyone in the room to near death.

Loco nodded a yes and was dropped to the ground. And Spot strode right past me to the dance hall like it never even happened.


	14. Dances With Newsies

After Spot had walked away from the scene, Loco got up and fled. The baby. I walked into the dance hall with Manhatten and most of Brooklyn right behind me. I was bfeeling grateful of Spot, that he would stick up for me like that, no matter what. I strutted over to a table that consumed of Jack, Race, Mush, Blink, and a few of the Brooklyn boys. Spot sat about four tables over. I could notice him staring, but tried to ignore it. Not long after we had sat down, Medda came onto the stage welcoming us all back for another wonderful newsie party.

Medda continued,"I have a young man here, that would like to make a very special announcement!" And she walked off stage.

Just then, what I had been dreading, came into view. Spot Conlon walked on stage almost looking...Nervous? He walked to the center and waited for his boys to calm down, and then he looked at me.

He said, "Aff, you mean the world to me. And I am sorry that I have done you wrong. So I have one question, and one question only. Even if this is the last time you ever talk to me, and you stay away from me for the rest of your life, I have one question. Dance with me?"

By now, everyone had their eyes locked on me. I had my mouth part way open and I was lounging back against the chair. I licked my lips and they turned to a challenging smirk.

"Well Spotty boy, what makes you think you can keep up?" I ended with i smack of my lips.

He held out his hand and matched my smirk, "I can sure as hell try."

I got up and walked over to the bottom of the stage where he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I was a natural born dancer. But I was best at one very special dance I had learned from my mother.

I licked my lips, "Can Brooklyn Tango?"

He took my hand and spun me into him, "Babe, this is probably the only king in the whole world that can"

I snapped my fingers and told the stage hand to cue the music. And then we began. We created sexy, luminous tango. All eyes were on us, and I became a tease. I would breath down his slender neck and get close enough to kiss him, and at the moment he would lean in, I would pull away into another move. Only did he get his way when he had my bare leg in his callosed hand and dipped me, pressing his warm, soft lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I didnt pull away. The thought of it never even crossed my mind. Even when the cat calls became so loud and obvious that you would be able to hear them behind a steel door. When we pulled away, I turned my lips into a mischevious smile.

"Not bad Brooklyn." I said.

He chuckled and pulled me in for another long, lingering kiss. The kind of kiss that I had very much missed. With the man that I longed for.


	15. Short Tempered

After dancing, _and kissing,_ with Spot, I remembered just how much I love him. And I am not going to let one mistake tear us upart. He had asked me to be his girl again, and I had greatfully excepted. Now, Manhatten and Brooklyn were heading through the hot, musky streets back to the Manhattan lodging house for a post party, party. Yeah, Brooklyn found out about our whiskey. But, you gotta love 'em. I was walking hand in hand with Brooklyn himself the whole way. He would occasionally pull me into him, squeezing my guts out, but its the thought that counts, right? When we arrived, the boys pulled out the whiskey and terminated it. I didnt have anything to drink except a cool glass of water. After last time, I dont think I want to be drunk with Brooklyn boys, _things_ happen.

I had plopped down next to Spot on the beat up sofa and curled into his side. Man, was I tired. I had just started to dose off when I felt something wet poor over me. I opened one eye, then the other to find a giddy Blink pouring a half empty beer on me. The room was silent. Well, except for Blink's drunken laughter. I shot up so fast I think I might have broke Spot's arm that had taken up residence over my shoulder. I bounced to my feet and I could feel my face turn red with anger. Silence.

Blink slurred, "Ooh! I think I may have made the putty tat angwy."

The boys gasped, and I lunged. I happen to be very short tempered. I had Blink to the ground in mere seconds, I got a good punch to his left eye, and I held him down.

"Hey, someone get me a bucket! With water!" I said angrily.

Spot laughed, knowing this was going to be good, and hopped up and came back with my bucket and water.

"Help me move him my that coat hanger please." I said almost _too_ sweetly.

Blink just man-giggled and hiccuped. Me and Spot dragged him over to the coat hanger, where I told him I got it from here. All the boys were laughing and grinning, wondering what poor blink was in for. I grabbed him by his long-johns and hung him on the hook, earning a howl of laughter from the boys and a drunken protest from Blink. Then, I grabbed the full bucket of water, dumping on his head and leaving the bucket on his head like a hat. The boys currupted with laughter, rolling on the floor and wiping away tears.

"If anybody moves this son-of-a-bitch from where hes hanging, I will beat the living shit outta you!" I shouted at the boys.

There was a wave of 'aye aye captain' and 'yes ma'am!'. I smirked, matching Spot's, and he threw his arm around my shoulder and we made our way upstairs, and both collapsed into my small bed, arms around eachothers waists.


	16. What Scares Me The Most

In the morning I awoke to something gently stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes to find Spot smoothing his calloused hand over my face and hair.

He gave me a sleepy smile, "Mornin' sleepy head."

I smiled and rolled over so that my head was propped up on his bare chest, "Hiya."

He sat up just a bit so that he could lightly kiss my forehead. Now that I think about it, this is probably the only time I have seen Spot so...Peaceful.

"Whats with you?" I asked confused.

He smiled a studly smile, "What do you mean?"

"You look...Different." I laughed.

He chuckled, "Just, happy I guess."

"And why in the world would _Spot Conlon_ be so happy?" I teased.

"Well, I have the spunkiest, toughest, bravest, kindest, most beautiful girl in whole world, right here." He poked my nose.

I smiled at him and chuckled. "I dont think Im the bravest."

He looked confused, "Well what in the hell scares you?"

I looked at him, "You." I said.

He snorted, "Yeah right. Why would I scare you?"

"You, Spot Conlon, scare me, because Im afraid, that one day, you will hurt me beyond repair." I said quietly looking at my hands.

He sat up, "Alexis, you listen to me. I will never, ever hurt you again. I wouldnt be able to do it, It would hurt me too much to hurt you." He cupped my tear-stained face in his warm hands.

I looked at him, "Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered. He kiised me gently and leaned his forehead against mine and smirked, "Then who is the bravest?" He asked.

I smiled, "Jazz." And we laughed until we fell off the bed, painfully, but it was all good, always is with Michael.

~~~~~~Selling in the snow~~~~~~~

Today was December 23, two days before Christmas. Spot and I made our way down the icey roads to our Manhattan selling spot. Spot has his free arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders, and my arm was around his waist. It was snowing and the streets showed for it. There had to be at least a foot of snow there. Spot and I sepperated and began hawking headlines. All of a sudden, I felt a wet, hard something hit my head and I shrieked. I turned around to find a smirking Spot.

"Oh, so Brooklyn thinks hes funny now, aye?" I said.

"Sugar, I have always been funny." His smirk grew.

I grabbed a ball of snow and started packking between my hands. "Lets just see how funny you really are." And I pelted him right in the chest, right on target. My perfect aim isnt just good for knife fighting you know.

"Oooh,you better run girly!" He shouted coming towards me.

I shrieked in mock horror and took off running. I could hear him laughing and coming up closer behind me. I turned my head to look back, only to be tackled to the ground by a giddy Spot. I rolled over so that I was face-to-face with him. Our laughter died down and we became serious. We stared for a second, until he captured me in a warm passionate kiss. It sent so many jolts of electricity through me im suprised i didnt catch fire. We broke apart and he got up, bringing me with him. He pushed my hair behind my ear, "I love you, Aff."

I smiled, "And I love you." And I kissed him again.


	17. Best Thing Thats Still Happening To Me

At the lodging house that evening, when everyone got back from selling, Jack made an announcement. "You all know that tomorrow is Christmas eve. So we have decided to have a party right here in this lodging house! Medda is going to decorate, no presents are neccissary and it starts at six p.m.! And boys, theres gonna be mistletoe, so bring girls. You dont want to get stuck kissin' boys." He paused and looked at Spot, "And Brooklyns invited of course. And we set it up with Medda so that Affy here, could perform for us." Spot smirked and tightened the hold he had on me and kissed my forehead. Everyone was overly exited for tomorrow. I already had presents for Jack and Spot, thats all I really needed.

"Uhh, Jackey-boy, im sorry hun, i dont sing Christmas songs." I smirked.

Jack laughed, "You dont have to. Sing whatever song your lil heart desires, doll."

Hmm, I think I will. I'll try something different for them tomorrow.

~~~~~~~Christmas party~~~~~~~~~

I was helping Medda hang decorations while the boys were out trying to find girls and Spot was rounding up Brooklyn. I had asked Medda to have her stage hands bring one thing down the stairs that was very heavy and very special to me. And I covered it with a blanket so the boys wouldnt see it. As if on cue, about 100 boys piled into the lodging house with alchohol, cigerettes, and girls. Some girls I knew, some I didnt. A girl named Rose, a particularly good friend of mine, was with Jack, Jennifer with Mush, Jamie with Race, and- Oh my fucking gosh! _Jazz _with Loco. I stood there glaring at where she sat with her back to me. I saw Spot coming towards her with a look of pure murder on his face.

They started yelling at eachother at what seemed like maximum volume. The whole room went silent.

"I thought I told you not to show your face around here." Spot yelled.

Jazz snorted, "Your not my boss Conlon."

I walked over to where they were standing, all eyes on me. "Jazz, I think it would be best if you left." I said calmly.

"Well, I dont think anyone cares what you think, bitch." She said angrily.

"Yeah, coming from the half-cent hoe." I mumbled.

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE PARENTS!" That was low, even for her.

The whole room gasped. I felt tears prick my eyes and I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room, threw myself on my bed, and sobbed. My story wasnt like everyone elses, they didnt die in some tragic accident, or die from illness. My parents ended their own lives. They jumped right off the Brooklyn bridge. I dont know why they did it, or when, all I remember is getting the news. I could hear Spot downstairs now, I could hear him yelling at Jazz to get out and never come back. I heard the front door open and slam shut-Jazz. And I heard a beer bottle smash against the wall, I imagined it was from Spot throwing it there. Then I heard feet and a gentle knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I choked out.

"Spot." It was quietly said.

"Come in." I said just as quiet.

The door creaked open and revealed a handsome boy with simpathy written on his perfect face. He came and sat next to me on the bed and brought my head to his chest. I didnt cry anymore, I just sat there comfortably with my angel-of-a-boyfriend.

He spoke up, "How about, you come and sing that song of yours now? get your mind off things."

I smiled a teary smile, " I think that sound lovely."

He smiled back, "Good, beautiful."

I laughed, "Good, stud."

He chuckled and we made our way downstairs. Everyone looked up as we entered the common room. Spot took a seat next to Jack and Rose and gave me a wink. I walked to the front of the room that had been made into a stage and stood by my covered item. I got a couple of cat calls and whistles.

I smirked, "Okay boys, and girls, im not really a Christmas song kind of person. So I just picked a song that meant a lot to me. Its a little different than my normal performances, but I hope you all like it."

There was a shout from one of the boys, "Affy, baby, we like everything you do!" By the thick italian accent I could tell it was Race.

I laughed a sing-song laugh and every boys face seemed to melt, "Okay, well, Thank you Race. Here we go." I winked at Spot.

I pulled the cover off the big item revealing a black baby grand piano. The crowd oohed and awed. I took my seat on the bench and started to play a slow tune.

Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

I had my eyes closed and I was in deep thought.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you 

There was now a spot light on me, and i noticed one on...Spot! I chuckled into my song.

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you 

Spot smirked and winked at me.

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

There was an uprise of applause and I jumped off my seat and ran and threw my arms around Spot's neck where he picked me up and twirled me around while he was laughing. I brought my lips to his and we both smiled into the kiss. No cat calls, just a bunch of 'awws'. And I heard a couple, 'Who ever thought Spot Conlon would fall in love?' and a few, 'Their perfect!'. I think that Spot Conlon is the best thing thats still happening to me.


	18. Gifts From Loved Ones

On Christmas morning, Jack, Spot, and I came back early from selling so that we could exchange gifts. It was like a tradition for us. Spot could only stay in Manhattan until Wednesday, after Medda's party he would go back to Brooklyn. But today was only Monday. We were sitting in a tight circle with our knees touching and we each had two wrapped gifts in front of us.

I spoke, "Okay, last year Spot went first, so its your turn Jackie-boy." And both Spot and I each pushed a wrapped gift toward him.

Jack sighed, "Alright." and he reached for the present Spot had pushed towards him and tore the paper off of it. He pulled out a beautiful, brand new pocket knife. Jack grinned, "You remembered that I lost mine." Spot smirked and nodded. "Thanks Spot, it means a lot to me."

Spot smiled, "No problem Jackie-boy."

"Okay, Okay Jack! Open mine!" I squeeled. He laughed and brought the wrapped item towards him. He tore the paper gently, "You know Jack, we're not savin' the paper." I smirked.

"Well, I remember last year, when you got mad because you said you spent sooo much time on it." He smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, "Just open it."

He ripped the paper off revealing a booklet of paper that seemed to have written words on it. "Kloppman gave me the idea. Its an 'Anything You Want' book. You just tear one of those papers out and hand it to me, and I have to do what the paper says. For example, I think theres one in there that says 'Do my laundry.' So its like im basically your personal maid until next Christmas." I finished.

Jack laughed, "I think I like this. Is there one in there that says 'Give me a hug'?"

I smirked, "Yeah,I think there is, but ill let it slide this time and just give you one, free of charge." I leaned over and gave him a tight squeeze.

Spot chuckled, "I think I need one of those books."

"Hun, everybody gives you what ever you want without a book." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

He laughed with me and Jack and said, "Okay Aff, your turn." Two small presents were pushed in front of me. I closed my eyes and told them to mix them up, which they did, and I blindly picked one. "Whose is this?" I asked them.

"Thats mine." Jack said. I smiled at him and opened it. There, I found two of the most beautiful hair combs I had ever seen. They were a pearl color with black roses on the tops of them.

"Oh my God Jack! They're beautiful!" And I engulfed him in another hug, "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure." He replied smiling.

"Okay Spot, im not leaving you out, stud." I smirked when he smirked and I opened the other to find a small, velvet box. I opened the lid to it revealing a magnificent silver ring. I gasped. It wasnt just a plain ring, On the top of it, ingaved, was the beautiful word 'Forever'. I felt tears sting my eyes and I threw myself on Spot pressing my lips to his. "Forever." I whispered and I slid it on my finger.

Jack smiled at us and pushed his gift over to Spot and I did the same. Spot grabbed Jack's and tore it open. He found a new slingshot, consisting six brand new marbles. "Thanks Jackie-boy, I was really needin' a new one." He smiled a delightful smile. Then he grabbed mine and shredded the paper. He opened a small box and took out a silver chain, attached to a marvelous pocket watch.

"It was my father's." I whispered smiling.

He turned to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing my forehead. We stayed likethat for awhile, until I realised someone was missing, "Wheres Jack?" I asked.

He said something about a camera medda had left?" Spot said just as confused.

Then, all of a sudden, Jack came running in with Medda's stand-up camera. "Okay you guys, show me love." He was talking in an Italian accent. Spot and I laughed and pulled eachother into a passionate kiss. We heard two snaps of the camera and there was Jack holding two pictures out to us, one for each. I set mine on the nightstand next to my bed, ans Spot put his in his back pocket saying he would frame it in Brooklyn.


	19. Crank

It was Wednesday, December 27. The day of Medda's New Years party. You might think its a little weird to have a New Years party when it isnt even New Years, but that how us newsies do it. Medda is too busy on the actual night, so we always have it on the twenty-seventh. Then, on the night of it, we head to Brooklyn. And let me tell you something, _that_ is fun. It was around five-thirty now and we were all heading back from dinner at Tibby's. Spot had to go back to Brooklyn tonight, so I was walking with him hand in hand, trying to spend as much time with him as possible.

Spot slung his arm around my shoulder lasily, "So Aff, you on stage tonight?"

"Nope! I get a night off to hang with my favorite guys." I said with a wink.

He chuckled and we walked up the stairs of the lodging house where everyone began to get ready. I detached myself from Spot and headed into my room while he departed to the boys bunk room. I studied my wordrobe closely tonight, wanting to look as perfect as possible. Finally, after about twenty minutes of staring at my hanging clothing, I picked what seemed to be as perfect as it could get. It was probably the longest dress I owned, coming to my ankles. It was was a deep magenta with thin horizontal black stripes. The bodice tight at the top, giving my breasts that extra "umph". It was sleeveless and I wore matching black heels. I pinned my hair atop my head letting loose curls fall. Then I put on a small, black feathered hat with a short black veil that covered my face. I sat infront of my vanity mirror and lifted the veil from my face to apply make-up. I put on charcoal liner and ebony mascara around my bright eyes. I added magenta blush to highlight my cheek bones and then the same color lipstick, making my lips look all the more plump. I let down my veil and looked for any imperfections in my make-up and waited for the boys.

From down the staircase I heard Jack yell up to me, "Come on Aff. We're ready!"

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my bedroom door. I could hear the boys standing around talking and laughing, waiting for me. I could see them in the common room as I descended the stairs. And just as any other time, they looked up and I heard numerous gasps and whispers. I pulled my lips into a smirk as I saw Spot leaning against the main doorway, giving me a genuine smile. As I stepped off the last stair he walked over to me taking my hand in his and bringing it gently to his lips.

"Your flawless." He said to me quietly as the boys filed out of the lodging house.

"Why thank you ." I smiled and he smirked at the name.

We exited the house and began our walk to the dance hall.

~~~~~~~~Medda's~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of Brooklyn was already inside when we arrived, laughing and joking with eachother. Spot and I were greeted respectfully when we walked in, along with the Manhatteners. Jack, Race, Mush, Spot, and I took a table close to the door and started a game of poker. In which I colleted the money thrown on the table. I was laughing at Race's frowning face when I heard a deep familiar voice inturupt us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Shit. His name was Crank, Queens newsie and fromer boyfriend. We were good together, real good. Until he started to hit me. I was gone like the wind after that.

I cursed under my breath as he walked over to me. He was probably the biggest guy I had ever seen. Standing nearly seven-feet tall. Crank sneered, "Heya doll, still hangin' out with these idiots I see." I looked around the table and noticed everyone was now standing, including me. He was circling me like a vulture and I could almost feel Spots anger. "Still as sexy as ever. What will it take for me to have you again?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I gagged and took a step so that I was right beside Spot. He was seeing crimson, I could tell, he had murder written on his face.

Spot stepped in front of me and stared him down,"I suggest you get outta hear Crank. Before I make you."

"Ahh, I see Aff is with the king of Brooklyn now." Crank clicked his tongue.

Spot glared at him," Yeah she is. And if you have a problem with that, you take it up with me, not her. Got it?"

Crank smirked, " Yeah I got it." He turned as if he was leaving, and all of a sudden sent a whiskey bottle crashing down on Spot's head, knocking him unconcious. I heard an 'Uh oh.' from Racetrack. Yeah, uh oh.

Now I was pissed. "Oh hell no." I said menacingly. And I attacked. I punched him twice in the nose and kicked him behind the knees, sending him crashing to the ground with a satisfying oof. I stradled his stomach sending numerous puched to his ears, eyes, and nose. His face was a bloody mess when I stepped off of him and ordered him to get up. He stood hesitantly and I grabbed the colar of his shirt. I smirked at his scared face and whispered two of the most dangerous words known to a man, "Grape juice." And I sent my knee flying to his groin as hard as I possibly could. He fell to the ground and I saw the boys in the room cringe.

Race spoke up, scared, "Note to self, never hurt Spot in front of Affy if I want to keep my junk intact."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. Then I hawled an unconcious Spot to his feet with Jack's help and we carried him back to the lodging house.


End file.
